


[Podfic] By The Numbers

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [30]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Accountant AU! Frank is an accountant, Gerard is an artist. Romcom ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By the Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859) by [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



> Recorded as a party favor for aethel for #ITPE2016. 
> 
> Thanks to shoemaster for having blanket permission!! :D

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal.

| 

## Vagabondage

  


**Author:** shoemaster  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Bandom-MCR  
  
**Pairing:** Gerard Way/Frank Iero  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Accountant AU! Frank is an accountant, Gerard is an artist. Romcom ensues.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20By%20the%20Numbers.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9859) | **Wordcount:** 7421  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20By%20the%20Numbers.mp3) | **Size:** 43 MB | **Duration:** 0:46:20  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bBandom-MCR%5d%20By%20The%20Numbers.m4b) | **Size:** 22 MB| **Duration:** 0:46:20  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
